Prefabricated shelters are known in which a thick-wall spherical housing forming a person chamber is separated from a filtering chamber and connected by ventilation conduits. It would be better to combine that two chambers in the same housing and partition-off one against the other by a compression-proof wall. However such constructions would be too heavy and cannot be reasonably transported to the place of use.